I'm Not That Girl
by xocaroline
Summary: She fell, too hard for him. She loved him with all of her heart, but did he return the feeling? Read to find out.


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own HSM, or Wicked, or any of the songs/characters that go with it. I only own the plot of this story.

* * *

She snapped her mirror closed, and slid it into her bag. As she got out of her car and sauntered her way across East High's parking lot, she smirked at the few freshmen who were brave enough to throw winks her way.

She hated the new children that dared to look at her. Stupid, idiotic…Woah. She quickly shook off her thoughts of the stupid freshman as a fellow senior came across her path.

_Hello again…_She smirked, watching him walk down the hall. His jeans were too low, his hair was too messy…but she found it stunning, perfect if you will.

She bit her lip and admired his beauty as she walked…no, she did _not_ walk; she sauntered, to her locker. Quickly, grabbing her books, she glanced at herself in the mirror. Smirking, she saw him in her mirror.

Her smile faded, and dang fast. There she was.

Groaning inwardly as she kissed him, she slung her bag over her shoulder and went into the auditorium.

Finally.

Quiet, peace, serenity. She could think.

Tossing her bag into the front row, she ascended the stairs on the side of the stage, and sat on the piano bench.

Softly, at first, then louder, she began to play a melody she had heard last week, at her new favorite musical, _Wicked_.

The words were almost meant to be in her mouth as she sang, in perfect pitch.

"Hands touch. Eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl."

She paused, and kept going.

"Don't dream, too far. Don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy…I'm not that girl."

A door creaked, and the boy behind it swore, silently.  
To his glee, she kept going.

"Every so often, we long to steal. To the land of what might have been. But that doesn't soften the ache we feel, when reality sets back in…shit." She mumbled the last word under her breath, seeing him in the wings of the stage.

"No, no. Don't stop." He said softly, not coming out onto the stage all the way, but enough for their eyes to meet.

"What the hell do you want?" She whispered harshly, her heart melting as he came across the stage to her.

"You. I want, you." He murmured, reaching for her hand.

She shook her head as he came closer, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Baby, come here." He whispered quietly as he pulled her into him.

They fit perfectly, as the last two pieces in a puzzle.

"I…no..." She whispered, her voice breaking.

Before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers, gently, as if she were glass.

_Resistance was futile._

He made her knees go weak, her head spin, her stomach whirl, her heart jump…dear god, what didn't he do to her? She loved him, but he was with…her. It made her want to spit.

He felt her tense up, and he pulled away from her, looking into her beautiful, gorgeous blue eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, tenderly.

"You're…with her…" She whispered, a drop of water falling from her closed eyes.

"But…I love you…" He said quietly, framing her face with his right hand.

"Bullshit. You love her." She said with an inward fury, pushing away from him. She stormed to the other side of the stage, her back to him. God, how she wanted to push him away as he came to her, wrapping his arms around her stomach, and pulled him to her chest.

"I broke up with her, right after you left." He whispered into her ear. She shivered, as his breath sent tingles down her spine. She shook her head quickly, her blonde hair going everywhere.

"You kissed her, right before I left." She said, tears streaming down her face. How this boy made her crazy, was insane. She was in love, and had never been this way before. She had never cried over anyone, not even her grandmother when she died.

"Wrong, again. She kissed me." He breathed into her ear.

The blonde turned, accidently smacking him in the face with her ponytail. He chuckled and fell back slightly, covering his eye. "Shit, babe."

She giggled quietly and took the collar of his shirt, pulling him down. She moved his hand and laced their fingers together, then kissed his eyebrow. Their eyes met, and she bit her lip, gently "You really broke up with her?" She asked, feeling her stomach flip.

"I really did. Girl, I love you." He said, squeezing her hand that was twined with his.

"You…love…me?" She breathed, and then flew against him, causing yet another chuckle from him.

"Yes, I love you. I love you, with all my heart, Sharpay Evans." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

She buried her head against his chest, and then looked up at him, clutching his shirt. "I love you too, Troy Bolton…"

The auditorium door slammed with a **thud** that echoed throughout the whole place as the two joined lips, in a hot and passionate kiss.

* * *

_Well? It's my first 1-shot. Let me know what you think! :]_

_xo Caroline_


End file.
